roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Training Wiki
A minimalist look into the spells that can be used in the "Magic Training" game on ROBLOX. * This forum is still in development and neatening, so please bare with us and any other person willing to help whilst we sort this and make sure it is accurate, neat, etc. Thank you, -H3KK - Hope you enjoy. (I'm not the only one who made this, credits to most of the people on the bottom, too, who aided me in making this! c:) Also, here's a little fun trick you can do with your friends. Do the spell "Diminuendo" on your friend. And then, do the spell "Levicorpus" or, as an alternative, "Impedimenta." When your friend recovers, their torso will be at normal size, but their limbs and head will be smaller. Robloxians usually call other robloxians in this state "nuggets". (Note: If you use Impedimenta, do rennervate when they transform) Please note, if you unequip your wand, you will remove the spell, which must be typed again if you want to use it. A ''' '''Aboleo Shoots a blue beam that breaks protego and protego totalum fast. Can be used three times. Accio Fires a blue beam that returns dropped objects like wands to the user. Avada Kedavra The Death Curse - Shoots out with a green beam and, on impact of the victim, will kill them instantly. Appa / Apparate Teleports you wherever you click on the map. Ascendio When cast, this will shoot the user upwards and can be used to jump to high places. Alarte Ascendare When casted, it will cast a red beam out of your wand, and, on impact of the victim, throws them upwards violently. B ''' '''Baubillious Upon casting, fires a light yellowish-green beam that deals low damage. Can be used many times even with the normal wand. Bombarda When cast, launches out a red / orange beam and, on the place of impact, will create a large explosion. C ''' '''Crucio The torture curse - similarly to "Avada Kedavra," Upon casting, shoots a red beam out of your wand that will slowly drains the victim's health and cause them to sit repeatedly. 'Confringo' Fires a large fireball that causes a small explosion. Anybody in the area will be set and fire and launched a slight distance. 'Carpe Retractum' Shoots a red beam which pulls the target towards the user. Calvorio Removes the hair of the user that it is casted on. Confundo Fires a blue beam which makes the target unable to control their avatar. D''' '''Duro When casted, shoots a light-blue beam that turns the victim into stone for quite a long period of time. 'Diffindo' When casted, shoots a green beam that will break the target out of ebublio, glacius, and other physical detriments. Damages slightly if those are not present. Deletrius When casted, will shoot a purple beam that, upon impact, will disintegrate the victim. Serves the same purpose as Avada Kedavra. Defodio Fires a red beam that explodes on contact with an object. It will leave the targeted victim on the floor, unable to move and slowly dying. The original hit does 25 damage. Diminuendo Fires a cyan beam that makes people smaller. Depulso Fires a blue beam which knocks the target back a very long distance. E''' '''Engorgio Skullus Fires a green beam which makes the target's head bigger. Expulso ''' A curse used to produce immense explosions, blasting the target apart with a burst of blue light. Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand. '''Expelliarmus When casted, shoots a red beam that pushes away opponents (if they aren't holding their wand), or disarms them and makes their wand rightfully yours (if they are holding their wand). Ebublio When casted, launches a purple beam that will encase the victim in a floating bubble and slowly drift them upwards and to the direction in which they were fired at. Episkey When casted, it sends a healing beam that heals your target. Can be used 3 times with the regular wands, and 9 times with Elder Wands. 'Everte Statum' When casted, fires a white beam that throws back the target and deals some damage. F''' '''Finite Incantatem A counter-spell for general use. Reverses the effects of spells such as duro, silencio, and obliviate. Flare Similar to Verdimillious, can be cast continuously, causing mild damage. Can be used 5 times with a normal wand, 15 times with the Elder Wand. Flipendo When casted, will shoot a beam that upon contact will push the victim backwards. G''' '''Geminio using this on the ground will make a copy of the caster, shooting this on someone else will create a copy of them instead. Glacius When casted, will shoot a blue beam freezing the opponent for some time. I''' '''Incarcerous Wraps the victim in ropes, stunning them for some time. Restricts the use of wands. 'Infernum (Elder Wand Exclusive)' Makes a massive ring of fire around the user which will follow them around. Will continue until the user unequips their wand. Incendio When cast, shoots a fiery beam that does medium damage. Removes the effects of glacius. Impedimenta Shoots a blue beam that makes the target unable to move it's like duro but its forever. L Levicorpus When casted, shoots a light green beam that picks up the target by their ankle. Liberacorpus Removes the effect of levicorpus. Locomotor Wibbly Fires an orange beam which makes the target unable to move for an extended period of time. Lumos Creates a small light source on the user's wand. M''' '''Melofors Shoots a red beam that equips a pumpkin on the target's head. Morsmordre A curse used to create the image of the Dark skull. a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The symbol of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Can only be used by members of the Ministry of Death Eaters. (M.O.D.E.) N''' '''Nox Used to extinguish the light created by Lumos from the caster's wand. O''' '''Obliviate Fires a green beam that makes the target unable to use spells for a short period of time. Obscuro Upon casting fires a grey-ish black beam that causes the target's screen to go black. P''' '''Petrificus Totalus Also known as the Full Body-Bind, will paralyze the opponent for a good amount of time. Protego A charm that protects the caster with a transparent shield that deflects spells. Doesn't protect against explosions. 'Protego Diabolica (Elder Wand Exclusive)' Creates a small blue foggy circle around the caster which will turn anybody who walks in other than members of M.O.D.E. or people on their friends list to turn to dust. Protego Totalum It creates a large bubble around the caster which spells cannot leave or enter. It can be destroyed if many spells hit it. 'Pruina Tempestatis (Elder Wand Exclusive)' Creates a large blue ring around the user which freezes and slowly damages everyone in it besides the caster. R''' '''Reducto Fires a white beam which on contact will create a small explosion. If it hits a player, they will take a low amount of damage. Relashio Forces the target to release their grip on their wand. Also removes the effects of incarcerous. Rennervate When casted, will let a stunned person be able to move again. Rictusempra Upon contact will push the target away similar to flipendo. S''' '''Sectumsempra When casted, will shoot a fast white beam of light that will slash the opponent and cause severe bleeding and leave the target on the floor unable to move. Silencio Upon contact, will remove the chat function for a couple of seconds causing them not to be able to cast spells. Stupefy When casted, will stun the target for a small amount of time. T''' '''Tarantallegra Causes the target to dance, tempoarily removing their ability to move or cast spells. Tonitro Shoots a light blue beam which halves the target's health. V''' '''Verdimillious A charm that emits green sparks from the wand that do mild damage. Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand. Vulnera Sanentur Shoots a yellow-orange beam which heals the target back to full health. Is good for countering spells that slowly remove the target's health, like crucio, sectumsempra, and defodio. Category:Browse